The Dragon with Wings that couldn't fly
by Kiako Ornitier
Summary: When a new student joins the warriors, new Shen Gong Wu pop up everywhere! While the five travel onwards to their journey, they find many new things leading on defeating evil. But what does this new student have in relation to Chase Young? ClayxOC,KimxRai
1. The new Student

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I own Arisu (A.K.A Alice) Please don't steal.

Paragraphs with be seperated with these three squares ᧄʓᦩ because my stupid tab key won't work...

I made some of my own Shen Gong Wu up so if you've never heard of some of them it's cause I made them up! Plus if i don't get the original ones right I"m sorry cause I just starting watching the show.

This is my first Xiaolin Showdown Fanfic, so be nice. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, when's Master Fung gonna be here? I thought we were suppose to do something" Raimundo said bouncing a soccer ball on his knees while everyone kept themselves entertained.

"I know, we've been waiting for almost like, Forever!" Kimiko said tapping on her palm pilot, Omi rolled off his head from his meditating position and rubbed his chin

"Perhaps Master Fung is pulling our toes!" he said

"Leg" Raimundo corrected and peered at the open door "Hey, I've got an idea!"

"Huh?" Raimundo grinned grabbing a bucket and filling it to the brim with water snickering to himself the whole time

"What're you up to partner?" Clay asked looking over his shoulder

"Are you planning to take a bath?" Omi asked curiously.

"Yeah, what's going- HEY!" Kimiko exclaimed while Raimundo stood on a stool by the door leaning the bucket on the top so when the door swung open it would cause the bucket to fall and hit the unsuspecting victim.

"Raimundo, what're you doing?" Kimiko asked running up to the Brazilian just as he jumped down

"Hey, it's his fault he's late. Think of it, as a surprise" Raimundo shrugged

"Ooh! I love surprises!" Omi grinned. Truthfully Kimiko also liked the idea of a bucket over their Sensei's head

"It's not the same thing... It's a bad thing" Clay explained.

"But Master Fung wouldn't fall for such a simple trick" Kimiko said just as the door began to creak open. Raimundo grinned while the rest of the warriors watched.

SPLOOSH!

CLUNK!

There was a person who had gotten the bucket splash over their head.

But it wasn't Master Fung... The victim was a tall person, about a few inches shorter then Clay wearing the same Xiaolin monk uniform as them. The new comer stood there at the door way for a moment until they slowly lifted the bucket off their head to peer at the people before him.

"What has just happened here?" Master Fung asked stepping in from behind the person avoiding the water puddles

"Sorry Master Fung! We tried to stop him but... Raimundo..." Kimiko started while her inner part was grinning doing thumbs up 'Raimundo that was awesome!'

"Hey, you were late and I was bored" Raimundo said "What's a guy to do?" Master Fung coughed delicatly.

"I was late because we have a new student. I see you've...Um...Met him" Master Fung said while the person lifted the bucket off his head to reveal a boy with shoulder length dark brown, almost black hair that hung over his dark eyes and his face, had no expression at all. His whole body head to toe was sopping wet from Raimundo's prank

"Oh! A new student! I shall teach him many techniques! So he shall be as powerful as I! Well not as powerful but..." Omi said his round head swelling

"Oh boy, there goes his ego" Kimiko sighed. Omi grinned and stretched out his hand

"I am Omi! Your fellow comrade!" The person bent down slightly lightly shaking Omi's hand.

"Hiya! I'm Raimundo! Sorry about the water... I thought it was only going to be Master Fung..." Raimundo said shaking hands with the new comer, who just shrugged "Hey uh, what's your name?"

"His name is Arisu from the far parts of Asia" Master Fung said "He had wanted to be a Xiaolin monk, since he is interested in collecting artifacts. Such as the Shen Gong Wu"

"Cool! Arisu's too long... Mind if we call you Ari?" Raimundo asked. Arisu merely nodded and went to shake hands with Kimiko

"I'm Kimiko! I'm from Japan!" she introduced herself while Ari nodded ready to move on "Hey! Wow, you have soft hands" Kimiko commented. Ari looked down modestly moving to the last comrade.

"Howdy! Name's Clay Bailey!" Clay said happily tipping his hat and shaking hands. Ari looked down at their hands and smiled. Master Fung clapped his hands together

"Well, let us train, a bit of sparing" he said and lead everyone outside into the grounds.

ʓʓʓ

"We shall spare in pairs today" Master Fung said "First, Omi shall spare with Ari, I shall return shortly" he slowly made his way back into the temple.

"I fight him? But he could not even dodge a bucket of water for peas!" Omi said

"It's Beans, Omi..." Kimiko corrected.

"You would be very surprised Omi, do not underestimate your opponents" Master Fung said "Now, Begin!"

Omi stood facing Ari in a proud manner. Well... As proud as his height would allow him to be.

"I shall not harm you fellow Ari! You shall learn by defeat! As they say, you must learn before you make mistakes!"

"It's Learn from your mistakes" Clay said

"Ok fine!" Omi said taking a fighting stance "Witness and learn!" Ari simply yawned crossing his arms. Omi's eyebrows furrowed together as he lungged at the new student. With his eyes closed, Ari used the side of his hand and lightly bounced Omi into a nearby tree

"Oh, you were very lucky" the yellow headed monk said rubbing his head "But you have yet to see more!" Omi jumped at Ari again throwing kicks and punches trying to find an opening in Ari's defenses. If...Only... He'd... Stay...Still!

"Oh Ari, you are a worthy adversary" Omi said and clapped his hands together "Tornado Strike! Water!" A giant pillar of water splashed to life in his hands sending the water crashing towards Ari. As his eyes doubled in size Ari sidestepped only to see the water following him and began doing backflips trying to avoid the water until he whipped around thrusting his palm forward propelling some of the water back at Omi but also sending him crashing into the wall leaving a small crater. The tiny monk ran to the wall to see if his new comrade was injured

"Omi, I think you overdid it" Raimundo said jogging beside the little cue ball

"I, did not mean to" Omi said biting his lower lip.

"Hey you ok?" Clay asked kneeling beside Ari, whom was rubbing the back of his head and where the water struck him in the chest.

"I apologize, I did not mean to do that" Omi said, Ari looked up with a pained expression but managed to wave his hand as if to dismiss the whole subject and to accept the apology.

"You took a really big hit there, are you sure you're ok?" Raimundo asked bending over Ari who tried to wave him away.

"Well hello Xiaolin Losers!" a voice cackled from above

"Jack Spicer! Are you here to steal our Shen Gong Wu?" Omi demanded pointing an accusing finger as the boy genieus "Prepare to suffer a horribly humiliating defeat!"

"Oh I don't plan on losing today," Jack smirked "Meet my new and improved Jack bots! The Jack bots 300!"

"Gee, what a lame name..." Kimiko said rolling her eyes. Ari slowly stood up and pointed to Jack raising his eyebrow in question

"Man don't you ever talk? That's-" Raimundo started

"Jack Spicer! Evil boy Genius, no autographs please!" Jack announced himself. Ari rubbed at her head yawning and stretching her back

"Hey! Listen when spoken to! It is not a way to treat an evil boy genius!" Jack pouted then pointed at the monks "Jack bots, ATTACK!"

ʓʓʓ

"Typhoon Boom, WIND!" Raimundo shouted sending a twister of violent spinning wind spinning towards the Jack bots smashing them together. Kimiko rolled to the side and reached in her pocket

"Star of Hanabi! FIRE!" she pointed it at the bots shooting heating flaming balls through them making them melt together or blow up.

"Observe Ari! The danger we must face! You may even learn something from watching a superiour fight" Omi grinned at Ari, who dropped into a fighting pose glaring

"Omi watch out!" Raimundo warned when Jackbots swiveled behind his friend.

"Huh?" Omi turned around and his eyes bugged out when something yanked at his belt as Ari threw him behind him and thrust his palm into a nearby Jackbot sending it spiraling into another Jackbot. With a graceful turn he swiveled on his heel using the side of his hand to slap Jackbot towards a tree as he did Omi earlier. Then leaping into the air he spun his leg backwards smashing two bots away.

"Whoa! Not bad for a kick!" Raimundo said

"You said it, whooee!" Clay grinned slapping two bots into each other. Jack Spicer grinded his teeth and stuck his hand into his coat

"Tangle web comb!" he said as tiny strands latched onto Ari's ankle yanking him off his feet and slamming him into the ground. Raimundo, from the other side of the temple finished off a Jackbot

"Typhoon Boom!" He said and propelled himself at Ari landing beside him and taking out a gleaming sword "Sword of the storm!" he swirled the sword in a circle sending a gust of wind at Jack making him spin out of control and drop the tangle web comb which went slack on Ari's leg. A Jackbot appeared behind Raimundo ready to stab at him with a built in knife

"Watch out!" Raimundo grabbed Ari around the chest with one arm and using Typhoon boom again to bound away. Ari's eyes were wide with shock and he looked down at Raimundo's hand around his chest

"Relax, I do rescuing all the time!" Rai grinned and set Ari down on the ground near the temple steps. Ari's shock turned into anger and annoyance as he drew back his hand and slapped him hard across the face

"OWW! What was that for! And why did you slap me!" Raimundo asked clutching his reddening cheek whilst Ari ran away at the speed of light "Hey! GET BACK HERE YOU JERK! COME BACK HERE AND SAY THANK YOU AT LEAST!"

"Yeowza!" Clay stumbled backwards as a Jackbot stabbed at him until he finally got enough distance "Seimic kick, EARTH!" he slammed his heel on the ground as a stone wall rose up in front of him stabbing the Jackbot. Kimiko did a few flips backwards landing beside Omi

"Geez, they really are improved" Kimiko panted

"We can still defeat them! They still are mere machines after all" Omi said "YAAAA!" He jumped from bot to bot kicking or punching them as he passed them landing on the other side of the temple grounds. He heard a screaming turning around seeing the Star of Hanabi being knocked from Kimiko's hands while she was shoved over by a Jackbot

"Kimiko!"

There was the sound of water splashing onto the floor as Kimiko uncovered her eyes.

"Ari?" Kimiko looked up seeing Ari with his arms spread out in a protecting gesture and a Jackbot had it's mechanical arm in his shoulder. With a snap Ari grabbed the arm and snapped it in half kicking it away and wretching the arm out of his bleeding shoulder, his eyes closed in pain. He looked up and shot a glare at Jack, who froze into place.

ʓ Jacks P.O.V ʓ

Jack blinked for a moment seeing the new boy glare up at him and jump at him. Jack screamed and tried to fly away when the boy grabbed his legs pulling him down and swinging him into a tree, which began to eat him while the boy grinned malevolently.

"EEEK!" Jack screamed while the tree chewed on him until, everything was back to normal, and he was still hovering in the sky. He quickly looked himself over seeing nothing had happened. He quickly shook his head and looked to see his Jackbots all destroyed. Again...

"Well, don't think you've won! I'll be back!" Jack shouted and flew away as fast as he could and wondering why and when trees could chew on people.

Ari groaned and pitched backwards

"Whoa Nelly!" Clay grabbed under Ari's arms holding him up "We gotta get him inside!"

ʓʓʓ

"Master Fung!" Omi ran in ahead of Kimiko and Eaimundo while Clay walked in last with Ari over his shoulder.

"My, what has happened?" Master Fung asked staring at Ari while Clay laid him down

"Took a hard hit from a bot" he said

"And he took it for me... Man I feel horrible..." Kimiko said looking down.

"No worries, I'm sure Ari will be up with Adam soon enough!" Omi said

"It's Up and at 'em" Raimundo said. Omi shrugged and stood by Ari peering down at him until Ari's eye snapped open and he used his arm to swat Omi away backing to the wall gripping his shoulder.

"Whoa calm down fella, we ain't gonna hurt you" Clay said and Ari closed his eyes looking down

"Maybe it would be wise to dress Ari's wound." Master Fung said "Everyone else out, Kimiko, would you help Ari?" Kimiko nodded and went into a seperate room with Ari closing the door.

"Well, better get to work if you ever want that to heal" Kimiko said taking a few oinments and bandages from a shelf and walking to Ari, whom was sitting on the floor "Come on, shirt off" Ari sighed and undid his belt peeling back his shirt to reveal another shirt underneath

"Two shirts? Why do you have two?" Kimiko asked and her eyes went wide when Ari peeled back the second and last shirt "You're-" Ari smiled softly

"So, You know now" Ari said, his voice soft and his eyes gleaming.

Authors notes: yeah... First chap. Actually I just started watching this show and hardly know about it. Just one week and WHEE! I'm on a fanfic streak. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chap, Reviews are greatly aprecciated.


	2. Catch the Jackey!

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I own Arisu. Please don't steal. Thank you for the reviews! I never would've thought I'd get 4 in less then a day.

Paragraphs with be seperated with these three squares ᧄʓᦩ because my stupid tab key won't work... Plus I'm sorry if there're any typos and spelling errors

I made some of my own Shen Gong Wu up so if you've never heard of some of them it's cause I made them up! Plus if i don't get the original ones right I"m sorry cause I just starting watching the show.

List of Shen Gong Wu I invented so far...

Elemental Gauntlets

Daimond Dagger

This is my first Xiaolin Showdown Fanfic, so be nice. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-I never would've thought... Geez..." Kimiko gaped blinking rapidly

"Did you at least have any hints?" Ari asked as Kimiko began cleaning his shoulder.

"Well, your hands gave you away partially." Kimiko said dapping at the gash and rubbing ointment in "This is going to sting"

"No worries." There was a moment of silence

"Why?" Kimiko asked

"Well, you know, discrimination, plus I thought I wouldn't be able to get into the temple" Ari explained "Master Fung knew right away of course"

"Well that's a no brainer seeing the way you smacked Rai" Kimiko snickered.

"Heh, people still find out no matter how hard I try..." Ari said stratching at the cloth bandages around his whole torso

"So how'd you do this to yourself?" Kimiko asked pointing at the bandages.

"A while ago I kinda got into a fight, a bit burned so I always have to wrap up" Ari said "It's become a habit to wrap bandages around myself" Kimiko automaticly imagined Ari wrapped completely head to toe in bandages walking like a mummy.

"Well, this place is pretty great honestly, Raimundo can kinda get on your nerves and so can Clay's metaphors but it's still great" Kimiko smiled while wrapping Ari's shoulder with cloth "Oh yeah. Thanks, for helping me"

"No problem" Ari said slipping on his shirts and tying the belt. Kimiko grinned

"I still could've handled myself though!"

"Oh! Really? Next time you better watch my back then!" Ari smiled ready to open the door.

"Now wait a second!" Kimiko ran to the door keeping it shut "You can't go out there with your hair like that!"

"I-I can't?"

"Of course not! Your hair's in your face!" Kimiko said and smiled "I have an idea..."

ʓʓʓ

"What do you think's taking so long?" Raimundo asked

"Dunno, but they've been in there for nearly an hour now" Clay said sitting back against a pillar. The door from the room where Ari and Kimiko were in finally opened and Kimiko jumped out

"Done!" she said and looked behind her "Come on! You're not gonna die..." When there was no reply from in the room Kimiko huffed and ran back in "Why'd you take them out!" She ran back in leaving the guys rubbing their heads questioningly.

"I don't wear clips! I'm a guy remember?"

"But you can't see anything with hair in your face!"

"Arg! It's my hair!" Ari glared "Besides, I could care less how it looks"

"But you're-" Kimiko stopped when Ari grabbed her shoulders so their faces met

"Look into my eyes"

"Why?"

"Just do it." Kimiko peered into Ari's dark eyes and for a moment she saw a flash and a reinactment of what happened in the room only, there was one little thing missing. Like it had been ripped out from her memory and tossed away into a sewer pipe or something... When she blinked she stared at Ari's face, which was uncomfortably close to hers

"Ew! Get away from me! Don't look at me like that it's creepy..." Kimiko said pushing away from Ari

"I can't help it, pretty girls like you make me stare for quite a while" Ari smiled "Now how about a hug!"

"Arg! You're such a boy!" Kimiko spat stomping out with Ari shuffling behind her.

"Hey guys" Ari waved

"WHOA! He spoke!" Raimundo said before Ari smacked him upside the head.

"Course I can speak, I just didn't want to you fool" Ari said grabbing Rai into a headlock

"Who're you calling a fool?"

"Seems you are better now!" Omi said

"Yeah, hey Omi..." Ari said kneeling down to his height "How about you and me go outside and have another fight? I had fun sparing with you after all"

"Ooh so is it that you wish to learn from watching me in battle? Yes! I accept your challange!"

"Now hold your horses, you're still hurt and you still wanna fight Omi?" Clay asked placing his hand on Ari's unwounded shoulder.

"No troubles, I'll be fine" he smiled and ran down the steps "Hurry up Omi!"

"Man, that boy has more energy then a squirrel in nut season" Clay said shaking his head

"Seriously Clay, cut it out" Kimiko said

"Yeah, who you writes your material anyway?" Raimundo teased "I mean like, Squirrel?"

"I write it myself thank you very much!" Clay said in an offended way following Omi and Ari outside.

ʓʓʓ

"It'll just be simple sparing, no weapons. You can use any techniques you want" Ari said with his hands in his pockets and grinned "Make sure to give me all that you've got"

"Weird, first he never talks at all and now we can't get him to shut up" Raimundo said before Kimiko smacked him upside the head "OW!"

"But... Wouldn't that be stealing?" Omi said rubbing his head

"It means make sure you don't go easy on him" Raimundo shouted from the side lines rubbing his throbbing head.

"Very well then! You shall see the power of the dragon of water!" Omi said running forward, Ari watched as Omi charged towards him and reached into his back pocket. Omi quickly skidded to a stop

'Why is he reaching into his pocket? He said no weapons!' Omi thought. Ari pulled out a paperback book from his pocket and casually flipped it open scanning the page. Omi and the others stared in confusion and disbelief, Ari noticed looking up from his book

"Well? What're you waiting for?" Ari asked

"But! What is with the book?" Omi asked

"Yeah, what's the dealio?" Raimundo said scratching his head.

"I need to finish this book, It's just so interesting" Ari said "Don't worry about me, I'll be keeping an eye on you"

"More interesting then ME!" Omi said charging again "I assure you! You will need both eyes to keep up with me! Snake biting deer!" Omi lashed his arm out trying to hit Ari's mid section but missing as Ari side stepped grabbing his wrist and tossing him away while still reading his book. Omi flipped up to his feet and charged at Ari again

"Mantis flailing at bee!" Omi kicked in wide arcs while Ari strided side to side laughing

"Heh heh! Can't find water is he fell out of a boat..." Ari chuckled as he read his book dodging the young monks attacks.

"He's laughing while being attacked? Is he just..." Clay started

"Yeah, he's just toying with him!" Raimundo said.

"Monkey punch through trees!" Omi cried throwing a single punch as Ari vanished from sight.

"Eh?" Omi looked around wonder where his opponent had gone when he heard rustling behind him

"You're not suppose to get caught from behind over and over again, dork" Ari said putting his hands together with only his index and middle fingers out.

"Omi! Behind you!" Kimiko shouted

"Too late," Ari said a shadow over his face "Ancient hand to hand combat techinique!" he made a quick movement moving in for the kill.

Omi first had a look of shock, then disgust and embarrasment. Ari had shoved his fingers up Omi's backside...

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" Ari shouted launching Omi into the sky screaming and gripping at the seat of his pants

"What in tarnation-!" Clay cried watching Omi sail over the temple wall and hearing a splash as he landed in the river "What the heck was that!"

"Old technique I learned from my teacher, Effective, and degrading!" Ari said snapping his book closed "Is there a place where I can wash my hands?"

"Hey Omi! You ok?" Raimundo called looking over the wall seeing a wet Omi with swirls in his eyes

"Ooh... I do not feel good..." Omi groaned and shook his head while looking up seeing Ari with his hand outstretched.

"Good fight, those were some really impressive moves there" he said hauling Omi to his feet

"Well, I do hope you learned something today then" Omi said proudly, dispite his defeat.

"Wow, that looked really easy, and you were reading at the same time!" Kimiko said

"Takes practice" Ari said shrugging "Just can't stop reading"

"Yeah but what kind of fighting do you use? Never seen that style" Clay said

"Simply it's just Tai chi, only a bit faster and I only use it to repell attacks or reverse them. And it's not the only style I know" Clay rubbed his chin

"Tai Chi eh?"

"Seems you all are bonding rather nicely" Master Fung said walking behind them

"Ooh yes! I have enjoyed a most enjoyable battle Master Fung! And now my bottom hurts!" Omi piped.

"Sorry about that, seemed like the right moment to use it" Ari shrugged

"Well, you all must be tired" Master Fung said "It is time to eat now and regain some of the lost energy"

"Yahoo! Food!" Clay cheered "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving..." Raimundo teased

"Not always!" Ari smiled at the display of Clay giving Raimundo a hard noogie while Kimiko laughed at the two. Ari looked up at the setting sun and smiled again

_I think I might like it here_

"Hey Ari ya coming or what?" Raimundo called

"Oh, uh, yeah" Ari looked once more at the sky and jogged to the others.

"Um, Ari?" Omi said while the others walked ahead

"Hm?"

"We had, a very worthy fight today" Omi said holding his hand out for a shake "I am just glad you were not a girl, that would be most embarrasing!" Ari nodded with a small smile and watched Omi run after his friends.

ʓʓʓ

"So Ari, tell us about yourself, now that you talk" Kimiko said setting her chopsticks down

"Well, as you know I'm from Asia, I was born in Hokaido. Nothing really special about me." Ari said "I did learn ninja tactics from my former masters though"

"You mean like all that disappearing and hiding in the shadows stuff?" Raimundo asked

"Something like it, just a bit different" Ari said "Plus... AHH!"

"Huh?" Everyone stared as Ari had his hand down his shirt reaching around until he pulled out a long green... Thing...

"Dojo! What're you doing in Ari's shirt?"

"I thought it was Clays, honestly!" the dragon said climbing onto the table "So, uh, who is Ari?"

"New guy from Asia" Raimundo said "He beat Omi while reading!"

"Wow seriously?" Dojo said looking at Omi "Getting a little rusty there water boy?"

"No! There is no amount of rust on me! And just because my element is water does not mean I am known as water boy!" Omi said waving his arms around uncontrollably.

"Whoa take it easy! I meant in a good way" Dojo said cowering under Clay's hat

"What good way is that?"

"Well, if there's ever a drought we can always count on..." Raimundo jumped onto the table with his arms in the air, Ari chuckled at his pose "Super Water boy Omi to the rescue! Watering all the plants in the world! Saving girls from dry complexions! Thirsty animals! And- OWW!" Raimundo tumbled off the table as Kimiko threw the stool she was sitting on at him.

"Cut it out! Geez..."

"Aw girl! You gotta stop doing that!" Raimundo cried rubbing his shoulder "Oww..."

"Yeah Kimiko, you gotta control your temper, You almost clipped me!" Clay said examining his hat before putting it back on his head "Least my hat's ok..."

"I dunno I kinda like- Whoa!" Dojo said as shivers coursed through his whole body "New Shen Gong Wu guys!"

"Wow, been a while since we last looked for one" Raimundo said rubbing his pants anxiously "Let's get going! Everyone meet outside in ten minutes! Or less!"

Everyone ran out in their normal attire, Kimiko having her hair braided into two pigtails with a yellow T-shirt and vest with blue capris and Ari wearing a large black hoody, he also wore a small clip pouch on the belt of his jeans, along with black fingerless gloves and dark red running shoes.

"Man aren't you hot?" Raimundo asked with his hoody T-shirt

"I'm quite comfortable, besides, if I have stuff clinging tight to me I can't move around fast enough" Ari said "So, what're we looking for?" Dojo pulled out a scroll, from nowhere in particular and spread it open.

"It's called the Daimond dagger" Dojo explained "It's just a weapon but cuts the insides of things without breaking the surface of it" The little diagram in the scroll showed the little man using the dagger to carve the insides of a stone into gravel as the stone became a conatiner.

"Cool!" Raimundo said "Let's get going!"

"How...Are we going to get there?" Ari asked

"Fly of course" Clay said and right on cue Dojo transformed from the gecko he was into the fierce fire breathing dragon that was their guardian and transportation

"All aboard the Dojo express!"

"Hm, that's new" Ari mused from behind his curtain of hair and climbed up.

ʓʓʓ

While they were flying over Las Vegas, Omi was busy looking at the lights below

"OOH! Look at all the colors and fire crackers! It isn't even Chinese new years yet!" he said in glee

"You dork, Chinese new years is in 2 weeks! Or, less..." Raimundo said

"It's pretty soon, and-" Kimiko said also looking down spotting something running on the building tops "There! I see something!" Dojo made a sharp dive while the warriors slowly reconized the object

"Alright! The Diamond dagger is mine!" Jack Spicer yelled jumping from building top to building top.

"Arg! That darned Spicer's already got it!" Clay growled snapping his fingers

"Not for long" Ari said "Meet you down there in a sec!"

"Wha?" In a short jumped Ari lept off of Dojo's back towards Jack

"What's he doing? If he does that he'll become a pancake!" Dojo said "Hold on kids!" He made another steep dive trying to catch Ari, who fell faster and faster. He rolled up the sleeve on his right hand revealing a small jewel on his glove.

"Elemental gauntlets! WIND!" he shouted as his glove began to glow as he grabbed his wrist and thrust his arm down making a gust of wind prevent him from being SPLAT on the roof tops and springing into flip to land in front of Jack.

"Aw, not you again" Jack said scratching his fury head with the Monkey staff dangling from his tail.

"Give over the dagger, and I won't have to pummel you inside out" Ari said droping into a fighting stance with one hand at his side and the other in front of him

"Ha! Tough! You'll have to take it from me first!" Jack laughed and with a monkey shriek. Ari's eyes grew darker then they usually were

"Is that a challange?" he said a small smile playing on his lips "Fine, looks like I will have to steal it from you" in a flash he disappeared and reappeared behind Jack snatching the dagger from his hands but Jack held fast

"Hey no fair! How'd you get behind me so fast?" Jack asked while the Daimond dagger began to glow just as Omi and the others reached them.

"A Xiaolin Showdown! But Ari's never been in one before! Has he?" Kimiko said

"I do not know, but I am most worried" Omi said his eyebows creasing together.

"Alright, whoever you are!" Jack said "Er, what's your name?"

"Just call me Ari..."

"Ari! I challange you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack said "The game is that you gotta catch me! But if I catch you then the dagger's all mine!"

"Fine, I accept your challange Jack Spicer" Ari said "I wager my Elemental gauntlets for your Monkey staff, if it's even worth anything..."

"Let's go...XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

ʓʓʓ

The terrain changed from the city of Las Vegas into a large cage with the twist of beams, pipes with water pouring out from them and the neon city lights bent in different angles casting malevolent shadows when the light hit a beam or pipe. The water fanning out the lights making rainbows on the floor. Ari stood in the middle of the whole cage while Omi and the others were around the side of the cage. Jack's cackles were heard echoing as he jumped from bar to bar and finally hung upside down above Ari

"So, you ready to lose kid?" Jack snickered

"Put your wu where your mouth is, I'm sure it'd fit" Ari snapped

"GONG YE TEM PAI!" the both shouted and with the flick of a tail Jack disappeared laughing.

"So, how're you suppose to catch Jack?" Raimundo asked rubbing his head "At least you could start by doing something"

"Shut up, he'll come down soon enough" Ari said "You guys might wanna stand away from the side, you might get hurt" he looked side to side seeing a puddle of water caused from the water pouring from the pipe. He dipped left hand into it

"Elemental gauntlets, THUNDER!" lightning sparked to life running up the stream of water up into the pipe coursing through the whole maze.

"Oh! I get it now!" Kimiko exclaimed "He's sending electricity through the bars so Jack can't climb onto any of them!"

"I see, he'll get zapped if he hides in the bars so he'll have to come out sooner or later" Raimundo finished. There was a shriek from above as Jack the Monkey jumped from pipe to pipe trying to avoid the lightning.

"There he is! Ari! Seize him now!" Omi pointed out and not seeing anything dash out he looked back at the new warrior

"Ari! Aren't you gonna do something?" Raimundo asked

"Shut up maggot, these gauntlets take body electricity" Ari barked at him holding his head "I don't have the energy to catch him..."

"Can ya still move?" Clay asked

"Just gimme as sec..." Ari said and after a few moment staggered to his feet "Dammit, if only he'd look at me..." Jack shrieked and hoped onto another pole that stuck exactly upwards out from the concrete away from the electric current

"Ha! You still haven't cause me! Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius!" Jack gloated. Ari stumbled towards him

"Tell me Jack, did you have fun when that tree was chewing on you?" he said as his eyes slowly widened and started changing from dark brown to blood red

"Tree? Wha- what're you talking about?" Jack said recalling the battle at the temple.

"Wasn't very pleasant was it?" Ari said slowly walking closer to Jack trying to look into his eyes, which kept looking up and down constantly

"No, not really... Kinda weird" Jack said and Ari jumped at him locking eyes. Jack suddenly froze and let out his girly scream before falling off the pole into Ari's arms

"Caught you!" Ari said and the terrain flashed back to normal.

"Great job Ari!" Kimiko said as Ari slowly laid Jack onto the ground and snatched up the Daimond dagger

"Thanks" Ari said and fell over sitting "Arg..."

"That was most excellent!" Omi said bouncing beside Ari and looking at the Daimond dagger, the blade made of shining daimond that sparkled and refracted the light around it as the handle was made of what appeared to be silver lined with gold. The shealth for the dagger was made of polished wood, most likely cherry wood or something.

"You doin' ok Ari?" Clay asked placing his hand on Ari's shoulder

"Does anyone have any food?" Ari asked looking up and grinning sheepishly "Or chocolate or something? I need to boost my energy levels or I'll pass out..."

ʓʓʓ

"So what'd you do to Spicer that made him freeze and faint like that?" Kimiko asked Ari while they rode back to the temple

"Ever heard of the Evil eye?" Ari said chewing on a pepperoni stick he had perchased while they were still in Vegas.

"You mean to say you scared Jack into fainting?" Raimundo asked "If that's not scary then I don't know what is"

"Well, you see" Ari said and bit into his pepperoni again "The Evil eye is something I learned when I was a ninja in training, it allows me to show a person illusions for as long as I keep my Chakra up"

"Catra?" Raimundo said thinking of an orange cat mewing

"Not Catra, Chakra" Ari said "It's the balance between your stamina and spiritual energy"

"Huh?"

"Oh nevermind... I'll explain another time..." Ari said and yawned "Man I'm beat...Was this Monkey staff really worth it all?"

"Well, it's still a Shen Gong Wu" Dojo said slowly decending "Ah! Home sweet home!"

"Finally, some sleep..." Ari groaned rubbing his head

"Don't get too excited, they don't even have beds, Just a mat" Raimundo said rubbing his neck "Man, I never get a decent sleep on those things..."

"Joy..."

ʓʓʓ

"Well, good night everyone" Kimiko said stretching "See you in the morning"

"Ah yes young ones, and expect to finish the chores you missed today tomarrow along with those chores as well"

"Aww..." Everyone groaned and trudged to their rooms. Clay sighed and was ready to retreat to his room as well

"G'Night Ari" Clay called and stopped for a moment seeing Ari's room was empty "Ari?" He peered out of the door looking in the kitchen and then looking outside seeing something under a tree. Clay shook his head for a moment and walked across the garden grinning to himself when he saw Ari fast asleep under the tree.

"Silly, You ain't suppose to sleep out here" Clay said picking Ari up and walking back to where the rooms were.

"There, snug as a bug" Clay said setting Ari down onto the futon and pulling the blanket over him "G'Night Ari" he turned on his heel

"Good night..."

"Eh?" Clay blinked for a moment in surprise and scratched his head "Wonder if the feller was asleep in the first place..."

Authors notes: Whoa... This was kinda strange narrating a Xiaolin Showdown, not really my style but I'm getting to it. Yes the Elemental Gauntlets are my invention, so don't steal them! Thankies everyone for the reviews! I know this is kinda boring from the start but bear with me.

And to Kosmic, thanks for pointing out it has a bit of give aways, I thought so too after you pointed it out...

So thanks for reading everyone!


	3. Race of the bulls!

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I own Arisu. Please don't steal.

Paragraphs with be seperated with these three squares ᧄʓᦩ because my stupid tab key won't work... Plus I'm sorry if there're any typos and spelling errors

I made some of my own Shen Gong Wu up so if you've never heard of some of them it's cause I made them up! Plus if I don't get the original ones right I"m sorry cause I just starting watching the show.

List of Shen Gong Wu I invented so far...

Elemental Gauntlets  
Daimond Dagger  
Tear drop pendent

This is my first Xiaolin Showdown Fanfic, so be nice. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari dozed for a moment and turned over, then hearing low breathing he slowly opened his eyes and flipped over

"Good morning my comrade! Another bright day for training!" Omi said cheerfully. Ari groaned and tossed away from him digging his head into the pillow. For a moment Omi stared at the boy and sighed to much of his avail stepped outside while the others waited

"Well?" Raimundo asked punching buttons in the Gamepal

"He will not wake up" Omi said shaking his head "He sleeps more the Clay!"

"Hey!"

"I think I have an idea" Kimiko grinned and stepped into the room then laid beside Ari as their noses touched. Ari's eyes slowly opened and seeing Kimiko right in front of him, screamed, jumped back and backed into the wall

"HOLY GODDESS!" Ari cried "Don't do that! If you wanted me up that desperately you could've used water!"

"We were thinking that, but since I already did that to you yesterday we decided not to" Raimundo said "Plus, your face was priceless!"

"Gr..." Ari grabbed the little stool sitting in the corner and stood up

"Uh-oh..."

Master Fung was walking down the hall towards his studen'ts rooms to remind them of their chores and the training they had to do today, when he was about to turn he heard a roar from around the corner

"RAIMUNDO!" The dragon of wind dash from around the corner with wide eyes

"Morning Master!" he greeted before dashing away with Ari at his heels, flames blazing in his eyes swinging the stool around

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! THEN KILL YOU AGAIN! THEN CLONE YOU AND KILL ALL YOUR CLONES!" Ari shouted after him. Master Fung bowed his head down sighing

"Children..."

ʓʓʓ

"Oh man... I can't believe you guys still wash the floors, I don't see any kind of dirt on them" Ari said sweeping with a broom as Raimundo and Clay scrubbed the floors and Kimiko and Omi wiped at the walls and monuments. Picking up a watering can Ari trudged to the nearest plant and sprinkled the clear water over the leaves

"Are you kidding? You should see the kind dirt Kimiko brings in with her shoes" Raimundo said before a wet towel slapped onto his face

"Shut up!"

"Perhaps our act needs cleaning" Omi said scrubbing furiously at a stone tiger "Curse you stain! You may think you are safe in between the gaps but I will defeat you!"

"It's suppose to be 'Clean up our act'" Kimiko said "And I think Master Fung makes us do this because there aren't enough monks here to clean the place anyways"

"Well, you just never know with Master Fung" Clay said and rubbed his neck "Oww... this is killin' me..."

"Look alive people!" Dojo asid slithering in then stared at all five of them "Whoa, you guys look half dead..."

"We just got up... What is it?" Ari asked rubbing his eyes

"Yeah, a new Shen Gong Wu I hope? One that'll help us scrub these floors..." Raimundo said

"Nope! You guys need to put up these good luck talismans and lanterns" Dojo said pulling over two giant boxes.

"What for? Are there Evil spirits lurking about!" Omi said looking back and forth

"Nope! It's almost Chinese new years!" Dojo grinned. Everyone stared in shock

"I thought that was in 2 weeks...?" Clay said

"What? No! It's in two days! Or, tomorrow I think" Dojo said "Now hurry up and put these all up over the temple!"

"Aww... Even the ceilings?" Raimundo asked

"Yup!" With that everyone looked up at the 60 feet high ceiling and sighed.

"I'll get the lanterns" Clay said "After I get the Third arm sash..."

"I'll help with the lanterns" Ari said

"Cool, Omi and I will get the charms" Raimundo said grabbing the box full of bright red papers

"Hey wait for me!" Kimiko huffed running after him. Ari picked up one of the colorful paper lanterns and hung one above the doorway leading outside

"Why ya putting one there?" Clay asked as the claw of the Third arm sash carried him up and allowing him to tack the lantern on the ceiling "There, one down, about a thousand more to go"

"A lantern at the door is good luck, keeps the bad spirits out and guides the lost spirits home" Ari said taking hold of another lantern.

"Say uh, how're you gonna get them up here? Unless you wanna put them down there" Clay said

"No, they'll be going up there" Ari said and took a deep breath. With a cry he ran up one of the pillars reaching the top and tacking one lantern on grabbing hold of the archways between the pillars.

"Ya sure you gonna be ok doin' that for all the lanterns?" the cowboy asked "I could always get the ones up here while you get some of the ones on the bottom"

"Says who? You're suppose to put them on the _ceiling_!" Dojo said "That's what Master Fung said!"

"Oh for crepes sake..." Ari groaned. Clay grinned

"Mmm, Crepes"

"There's no time for food, we still gotta get these up before lunch time" Ari said sliding down the pillar and picking up a pink paper lantern "I don't understand, why can't they just make these all red...?" Ari shook his head and ran to the next pillar.

"I dunno, it wouldn't look nice then if they were the same color" Clay said tacking up a bright green lantern. Again Ari scaled the side of the pillar and reached for the archway as his fingers brushed it.

"AH!" Ari screamed as his hand slipped and he began to fall. Clay pushed off from the wall and managed to catch Ari around the waist

"Gotch ya!" he said before the sash snapped taunt suspending Clay and Ari in the air.

"Phew, thanks Clay" Ari said smiling up at the cowboy

"No problem buddy" Clay grinned and hearing a crack looked up "Uh-oh..."

"WAHH!" both Xiaolin warriors plummeted to the ground.

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!" A cushion of air surface beneath Clay and Ari tossing them in the air

"Now that is nice timin' Rai" Clay said as he got to his feet

"Hey no problemo!" the wind dragon grinned. Clay looked up seeing the arch way he and Ari was hanging off of was broken with a large chunk of wood missing from it

"Aw man! Master Fung is gonna kill me worse then a cow in a slaughter house..." Clay said tilting his hat over his eyes

"That was a new one..." Kimiko whispered to Raimundo

"Not really, he said something about a cow and he's a COWBOY. Cow, cowboy, you can never set the two apart" Raimundo whispered back.

"I have been wondering... If Clay were to grow up into a man, would he still be a cowboy or a cow man?" Omi said rubbing his chin

"Cow man for sure!" Raimundo said

"Cow man!" Omi imagined a cow dressed in Clay's cow boy attire and shuddered at the thought.

"I'm standin' right here!" Clay glared as Ari examined the piece that tore off

"This doesn't look too bad" he said holding up the piece and rubbing his chin "I might be able to fix it"

"Really?" Ari looked at his friends and pointed to each of them

"Glue, Glue, Glue-" he reached Omi "Paint."

"Paint? Why paint?" Omi asked raising his eye brow.

"So if there's any chips missing I can paint over the wood you little Pacman" Ari said noogieing Omi

"Pack man? I am not a Pack man! I do not even know how to pack!"

"Omi! Remember Po-chi?" Kimiko said trying to help the situation, or..Just help explain to Omi... "Pacman is like Po-chi, it's a good thing!" Omi tapped his chin for a moment processing what Kimiko had explained

"So... I am Po-chi's brother then?" Raimundo smacked his forhead with his hand as Clay and Kimiko sighed.

"Just get the paint..."

ʓʓʓ

"Well, it's not perfect but it'll have to do for now" Ari said trying to wipe his hands "Stupid glue! My hands are stuck..."

"Mine too..." Raimundo said with his hand plastered on his forehead "This sucks! I hope none got in my hair"

"And my hands are the same color of the paint!" Omi said looking at his now red hands.

"Hurry guys, Let's get washed up before Master Fung finds out..." Kimiko said

"Find out about what?" All five dragons eyes grew four times bigger while their mouths hung open as a shadow loomed over them.

"M-Master Fung! Uh... guh..." Raimundo stammered trying to think of a lie and glanced up as his eyes bugged out again. Omi's eyes followed him and saw the piece of wood that was suppose to have stayed there was starting to droop and swing from the glue

"HYAA!" Omi cried jumping onto a pillar, bouncing off it, kicking the wood back into place and landing infront of Master Fung "Master Fung! Do you like my new technique?"

"A little slow young one, but none the less" Master Fung looked up at the piece of wood that seemed to have molded back "That still will need replacing" Clay sighed hanging his head as his enormous hat shadowed his face

"Sorry Master Fung sir... It's my fau-"

"It's my fault Master! I was busy hanging off of it and it snapped under my weight" Ari quickly spoke up stepping forwards "The others helped me so I wouldn't get in touble, so I'll take full responsibility"

"That won't be necessary Ari" Master Fung said a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips "That piece of wood is many years old, so it has already broken many times"

"Huh? Really?" Omi said blinking in amazment.

"But, instead of trying to run up the pillars you could have used the Jet Bootsu to put the lanterns up safely"

"I didn't see any use for them" Ari said "If I could do it myself why use a Shen Gong Wu to help? Plus, why did they absolutly have to go on the ceiling?"

"Yeah, I found that mighty weird myself" Clay said tapping his chin

"I did not say they had to go on the ceilings" Master Fung said "I instructed Dojo to tell you to just put them up evenly around the temple" the dragons, especially Clay and Ari, stared for a moment and whipped around all at once

"DOJO!" The little green dragon crawled out shaking

"Heh heh, opps" he said rubbing his claws together nervously "Saw uh, there's a new Shen Gong Wu!"

"Really?" everyone looked like they had forgotten about the dragon's mistake focused on the task at hand.

"Ah, the Tear Drop Pendent" Master Fung said looking over Kimiko's shoulder to look at the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu "Allows the user to heal wounds of whomever he or she wishes"

"Yeah but it's gotta at least touch the person it's healing" Dojo said "Alrighty kids! Here we go!"

ʓᧄʓ

"Wow, Spain!" Kimiko smiled looking around at the dry dirt sidewalks and small buildings "So this how Spain looks like"

"Yeah, I never thought it'd look like this, really nice, hot though..." Ari said shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand and pulling on the collar of his black hoodie

"Ok, but how're we suppose to find the Tear Drop Pendent?" Raimundo said "It could be anywhere!" Ari rubbed his chin and walked to a nearby stand

"Excúseme," he asked in Spanish "Estamos buscando un pendent, él nos formamos como una gota del rasgón" (We're looking for a pendent, it's shaped like a tear drop) The man at the booth pulled off a blanket from the table in front of him showing a wide selection of necklaces...All, in the shape fo a tear drop...

"Well that's not very useful..." Ari said and shook his head saying he didn't want to buy one "Apesadumbrado, no qué estoy buscando" (Sorry, not what I'm looking for)

"How do you know how to speak Spanish?" Kimiko asked while Ari dragged himself away from the sales man.

"Before I came to the temple I studied any language I could cause I didn't know where the temple was, so I thought it was better to prepare" Ari said dusting himself off.

"Ok, at least we can ask around" Raimundo said. A low rumble rocked the earth

"Uh, guys?" Clay said

"We know you're hungry! Ok? Help us find this thing so we can go home!"

"I don't think we'll have to worry 'bout finding it" Clay said pointing down the road "Look!" The low rumble soon became a roaring growl as a stampede of bulls turned around the corner snorting.

"RUN!" Omi cried as everyone turned on their heels and dashed away followed by the mass of bulls

"Whoo! Never had this much fun at home!" Clay said holding his hat down to prevent it from flying away

"Ooh you're from Texas? I had no idea!" Ari said running along side him "Is it true that their pancakes there are like cardboard?"

"Who said that!" Clay exclaimed in dismay

"Just a rumour!"

"Look! The road forks right ahead, Everyone go to the right!" Kimiko said as the sharply turned with the bulls right behind them

"WHY'RE THEY FOLLOWING US!" Raimundo shouted. Ari looked down at Omi and noticed he hadn't changed out of his tunic

"Omi's wearing red!" Ari said grabbing the young monk by the back of his shirt while running "And so is Clay!"

"You mean this thing?" Clay said pointing to the bandana around his neck.

"YES!" Ari reached over undoing the knot on the back of his neck and tearing it away

"Hey!" Ari wrapped the bandana around Omi's head and stuck him in the back of his hood

"Just hold on and don't fall out, ok?" Ari instructed and bent low. With a jolt he dashed forward past Kimiko and Raimundo "GET OUTTA HERE!" Clay lept into an alley way grabbing Raimundo and Kimiko dragging them away from the bulls.

"What's Ari doing?" Kimiko asked watching the bulls run past

"I dunno, but I hope he's ok" Raimundo said.

"AAAHHH! ARI MY FRIEND! WHAT ARE WE DOING!" Omi cried watching the bulls close the gap between him and them.

"Hand me Clay's bandana!" Ari asked holding his hand back as Omi placed the cloth in his hands "Great! So, see ya" Ari grabbed Omi's head and tossed him into the air ahead of him

"WAAAAAaaahhh!" Omi's scream grew fainter the higher he went as Ari ran to a nearby post and with a flying leap jumped to the side and tied the bandana on the post.

"aaaaaaahhhHHHHHHH!" Omi returned back to earth landing ontop of a bulls head. He was ready to beat the living daylights out of it until he saw something glint on it's horn. He grasped it in his tiny hand pulling it out.

"AH-HA! I have found the Tear Drop Pendent!" Omi shouted waving it in the air "I can now- WAH!" Omi held onto the Shen Gong Wu tightly as Ari scooped him up hopping over the bulls

"Oh man! This is harder then walking on water!" Ari said stumbling. Omi jumped out of his grasp

"Then I shall run!"

"Good, run to the others and I'll meet up with you, ok?" Ari said hoping over another bull trying not to get his hoody caught. They both nodded at each other and Omi dashed off

"Good luck, my friend" Ari placed his Elemental Gauntlets together.

"Elemental Gauntlets! EARTH!" he flipped of the last of the bulls and slammed his hands on the ground creating a small wall around the bulls made of sand stone from the earth

"Yo!" Raimundo shouted running towards him "Awesome work man!"

"Yeah, teach me how to do that some time will ya?" Clay ask grinning. Ari smiled

"Sure t...Thing... Urg..." Ari stumbled back a bit holding his head

"Ari!" Clay grabbed his arms before Ari smashed his head open on the ground.

"I'm...Ok..." Ari said standing up, or he tried anyway "Using Earth element with these gauntlets takes all the strength I have... Gotta work on controling how much of it I use..."

"Well, at least we got the pendent, functional, and fashionable!" Kimiko said holding up the jewel that sparkled a deep blue lined with gold.

"Great, now let's go" Raimundo said and looked over his shoulder "Hey uh... Where's Dojo?"

"HELP ME!" the dragon cried as the snorts from the bulls continued from behind the stone wall

"We... better go help him..." Raimundo said shaking his head.

ʓʓ

While they flew back to the temple Kimiko stared through the Tear Drop Pendent, everything turning ino a tint of blue.

"Kimiko! What are you looking at?" Omi asked suddenly appearing in her vision as the blue tint made his yellow head turn green

"WAH!" Kimiko jumped for a moment "Omi don't scare me like that! I was just looking!"

"Oh... ok!" Omi said cheerfully and climbed over to where Clay and Ari were talking.

"I think, that necklace would look really nice on you Kimi" Raimundo grinned snatching it from her

"Hey! Cut it out, give it back!"

"Aww, can't I see it? I wonder how I'd look with it on?"

"RAI!"

"Whoa take it easy! Unless you guys wanna fall a few thousand feet then go ahead!" Dojo shouted over his shoulder. Ari grinned and turned back to Clay and Omi

"So, what do you reckon's goin' on between those two?" Clay asked pointing at Kimiko and Raimundo play fighting and talking about video games

"I'd have to say, Rai's got a crush on Kimiko!" Ari grinned. Omi's eyes bugged

"Raimundo is going to crush Kimiko!" he cried and jumped away "KIMIKO I SHALL SAVE YOU!"

"No no!" Ari and Clay snatched Omi out of the air covering his mouth and waving nervously at the other two dragons, who waved back.

"Why did you stop me? Do you want Kimiko crushed!" Omi cried

"Let's just see where all this goes partner, ya know, it's just like..." Clay starting and rubbed his chin to find an answer for the monk.

"A test for them only" Ari finished with his finger in the air

"Ooh, will I get this test one day?" Omi asked

"Most likely"

ʓʓʓ

"Welcome back my students" Master Fung said as the five decended off of Dojo "I believe you were successful?"

"Yes, here you go" Kimiko handed the pendent to Master Fung as he took it and examined it

"Hm, well done everyone" Master Fung said "You may all have a break, you've done enough today"

"Yahoo! Time to play Goo Zombies!" Raimundo whooped running to his room

"I shall practice my Viper strike once again!" Omi said running off.

"I'm off to web surf, later guys!" Kimiko waved

"Well Ari, looks like we're the last ones, what're you gonna do?" Clay asked looking around "Ari?" He looked down seeing Ari under the same tree he was sleeping against last night reading his book without looking up "Uh, Ari?"

"Huh?" Ari looked like he'd snapped out of a trance "Sorry, when I start reading it's hard to pay attention to everything that's around me"

"So, what'cha readin'?" Clay asked sitting beside Ari and fixing his hat so the shadowing didn't block his vision from the shade of the tree

"Just a story about some interesting things" Ari said almost beaming

"Ok... What's it about?" Clay said rubbing his nose

"Well, it's about a team of people, all of them are cold and heartless except for one person, who pretends to be heartless but is actually a really kind person" Ari explained "Then one day, the whole team is in trouble but the one person stands up for them and fights for them saying this-'Those who break the rules are considered trash, but those who don't care about their teammates are worse then trash!' That is what she said"

"She?" Clay said with a hint of surprise "So it was a girl?"

"Yup, you'd be surprised what's in this book, it really changed the way I look at things now" Ari smiled and flipped it open again "What're you planning on doing now?"

"I dunno, trip ropin', maybe a nap, I dunno. Have any ide-as?" Clay said trailing off and looking down at his shoulder seeing Ari leaning against him softly snoring away "Hm, must be tired again" he sighed and looked up at the sun seeing directly above them. _Well, _Clay thought_ It's only around noon, Guess I'll take that nap... _He tilted his hat over his closed eyes and leaned against the tree in a more relaxed position instead of sitting upright drifting off into a dream.

Authors notes: Ok.. This was kinda a pointless chapter... but still it had some point! Later on in the fic.. MWUAHAHAH! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this!


	4. Off to the festival!

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I own Arisu. Please don't steal.

Paragraphs with be seperated with these three squares ᧄʓᦩ because my stupid tab key won't work... Plus I'm sorry if there're any typos and spelling errors

I made some of my own Shen Gong Wu up so if you've never heard of some of them it's cause I made them up! Plus if I don't get the original ones right I'm sorry cause I just starting watching the show.

List of Shen Gong Wu I invented so far...

Elemental Gauntlets  
Daimond Dagger  
Tear drop pendent

This is my first Xiaolin Showdown Fanfic, so be nice. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yahoo! Chinese New Years is today!" Raimundo shouted running from room to room "Chinese New Years is today! Chinese New Years is today!" Since noon Raimundo had been running around with unlimited energy shouted those same words over and over again. Now it was in the evening and all the lanterns they had put up the previous day were lit and swaying with the wind

"We heard you the first time!" Kimiko said throwing her pillow at his face

"Yeah, calm down a bit" Ari said walking out of his room throwing the curtain over the door way behind him.

"But Chinese New years is awesome! Fireworks, cotton candy, dances! Fun stuff!" Raimundo said jumped up and down anxiously

"Yes! I shall try my hand at catching those little fishies again this year!" Omi said with glee clapping his hands

"I don't even get how to play that game... There's only a ring, no net!" Raimundo said shrugging. Ari stretched

"Urg, do we have to wear these clothes?" Ari groaned holding up his chinese outfit, which was a sheer white lined with a silver embroidery of a phoenix on the back along with two dragons twisting themselves around the pant legs.

"Well, Master Fung said we did" Kimiko said "At least you don't have to wear a stupid kimono! And these shoes hurt like crazy..."

"Aw it ain't all bad" Clay said "At least Master Fung let us skip chores today"

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"So, where're we going anyways?" Kimiko asked combing her hair

"Well," Ari grinned scratching at his cheek with one finger "I made a deal with Dojo that if he took us to China town, then we'd enjoy ourselves there. I'd have to buy him lots of cotton candy though"

"Hey yeah! Cause Chinese New Years is the best in China!" Raimundo cheered.

"Aren't we already in China?" Kimiko asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, techniquely we're only in the mountain region" Ari explained "We have to go down the mountain to civilization in order to find the booths and stuff"

"Sounds like a plan" Clay smiled "So when we goin'?" Ari looked back in his room seeing the clock read 7:37 PM

"Actually we've gotta get going really soon" Ari said "Before 8 O' Clock hits"

"Yahoo! Let's get going!" Raimundo said dashing into his room

"Great, when everyone's ready meet in the court yard" Ari called.

Whenver everyone was out and ready, all the boys wore the same clothing only different colors. Raimundo's clothing was sapphire blue with gold dragons twisting around as a design, Clay still wore his cow boy hat and his clothing was emerald green with silver bamboo decorating it and Omi wore his same type of clothing only it was the one when he went to the Emperors palace to get the Golden tiger claws. Kimiko, being the only girl wore a light blue kimono with a red sash tied at the back into a big bow, her hair was put up into a bun held by a comb.

"Everyone ready?" Ari asked while everyone nodded "Alright, let's go!"

ʓʓ

"Whoa look at all the people!" Kimiko said looking down at the festival grounds in China

"Ooh, I have never seen so many people and colors and I have never smelt so many new smells at once!" Omi said leaning over Dojo. Clay sniffed the air

"Hmm, Cotton candy, Fried noodle, fried vegetables..." he said picking out the different scents "Whoo, tons of food!"

"Arg, enough" Ari said laughing "You're gonna make me hungry!"

As soon as they touched the ground some feet away from the festival, Dojo turned back into a gecko and coiled himself around Ari's neck

"Now, how about that cotton candy?" Dojo asked putting his claws together.

"We'll have to walk it, people here are going to freak if they see Dojo fly us directly there" Ari said

"Why's that?" Raimundo asked .

"Chinese people are supersticious, trust me, they can get so paranoid if one little thing goes wrong in their life" Ari said "It's not a very nice thing to experience"

"Ooh, great... Stupid shoes..." Kimiko groaned pulling up the hem of her kimono and walking a few steps behind the boys. After a few minutes, Raimundo turned to Kimiko

"I could carry you if you want" Raimundo offered holding out his hand.

"Thanks, but no thanks" Kimiko said and stumbled forward "Eek!"

"Oh no, I'm gonna carry you before you can't even walk!" Raimundo said scooping Kimiko up in his arms

"Hey! Lemme down!"

"No chance there!" Raimundo grinned "Yo! Hurry up you guys!"

"Yeah yeah!" Ari glared but it softened into a smile "We're coming!" As they neared the city the music got louder as children ran from here to there waving around lanterns and showing off the gold fish they had caught in tiny little bags.

"Oooh! Fishies! I shall return, with a fish! Whom I shall name!...Um... Whom I shall name..." Omi furrowed his brow trying to think of a name for his little friend "I shall name his as soon as I find him!" he zoomed off to the nearest gold fish stand.

"Come one Rai! Let's go watch the lion dances!" Kimiko said dragging him behind her

"Wah! hey!" Ari looked after them and tapped his head

"I'll be right back, ok Clay? Sorry to leave you alone like this" he said apologizing and handing him some money "Go and try enjoy yourself, ok?" he smiled and ran off into the crowd. Clay just stared after him and looked down at the money in his hands shrugging

"Might as well get some grub I suppose" he said to himself

"Ooh can I have some cotton candy? PLEASE?" Dojo asked wrapping himself around Clay's hat.

ʓʓʓ

"NO! COME BACK MY FRIEND!" Omi cried abandoning the ring used to chase the fish into the plastic cup and using his hands to grab his slippery fishy friend.

"Hey! Don't do that! You'll kill the fish that way!" the man said glaring at Omi, who immiediatly removed his hands from the water with his eyes dialated

"I will kill the fish? I AM A MURDERER!" Omi screamed running away "AAHHHH!"

"Hey! Come back here and pay!"

"AHHHHH!" Omi continued to run screaming until he hit a wall and looked up "Clay? What are you doing here?" The cowboy sighed

"I dunno what to do, I've never been to one of them, Chinese New Years thingies..." Clay said with his chin resting on his hand "Plus I don't understand half of what most of the people here are sayin'!"

"Well, maybe we should go see what Raimundo and Kimiko are doing!" Omi said "And play some games!" That seemed to lift Clay's spirits

"Sure, sounds fun" he smiled standing up from the bench he was sitting on and following the little yellow pacman, er, the little monk! Soon after tons of walking, Omi and Clay spotted Raimundo among the crowd of chinese people since he was the only one with brown hair that stood out

"Hey! Rai!" Clay called, Raimundo turned around a waved him over

"About time you got here! The lion dance is gonna start!" he grinned "Hey uh, where's Ari?"

"He said something about being right back" Dojo said over Clay's shoulder licking his pink claws (From the cotton candy).

"Oh well, his loss I guess" Raimundo shrugged and stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a water balloon hanging off of a rubber band "Look what I won! Kinda neat huh?" He bounced it up and down like a yo-yo.

"Ooh! A balloon filled with water!" Omi said staring at the water balloon bouncing up and down "Like the orb of Tornami!"

"So, you do anything yet?" Raimundo asked Clay who shrugged

"Nothin' excitin' or anythin'" he said "I was solo the whole night"

"Ah cheer up big fella" Raimundo said patting his shoulder "Now come on! Kim's in front"

"Kim?" Clay said raising his eyebrow smiling "Nicknames now eh?"

"Oh shut up..." They pushed their way through the crowd meeting with Kimiko, who had a clear view of the whole stage

"What took you guys so long? I'm suppose to be the slowest with these stupid shoes on" she frowned, her little hands on her hips.

"Well SORREE" Raimundo snipped and looked up on the stage "So, what's up first?"

"Well, first it's the lion dances, then the little school kids choir, and then the singing competiton" Kimiko said looking at a schedule.

"Oh! Are you going to sing Kimiko? I read in my ancient scroll females sing very well!" Omi said holding up the giant tombe.

"Maybe, I'm thinking about it" she said. Clay grinned to himself when he saw Raimundo square his shoulders trying to make himself look taller smiling. He felt a tap on shoulder and turned around

"Hi! sorry again for leaving you alone" Ari smiled rubbing behind his head "I kinda... Had to take care of something important"

"It's ok. As long as ya made it back" Clay said

"Great! Now let's watch the Lion Dance!" Raimundo said happily.

"Sorry kids, no time!" Dojo suddenly said

"Wha?"

"Huh?" the five of them looked at the dragon bewildered

"New Shen Gong Wu, no time to to watch!" Dojo said and pointed down the isle of booths and stands "It's over there somewhere" The five of them looked down at where the dragon pointed and all hung their heads sighing

"Aw... I wanted to watch the dancing lions..." Omi said with disappointment as the loud drums began to play

"Let's just get going!"

"FINE!"

ʓʓʓ

"Ok, Dojo, where would the Shen Gong Wu be?" Kimiko asked while they walked through China Town

"First of all, what in heck are we suppose to be looking for?" Raimundo said

"How am I suppose to know? I didn't bring the scroll" Dojo shrugged as they turned a corner and saw...

"More booths?" Raimundo shouted drawing staring eyes to him "For crying out loud!"

"Featured tonight, Crazy screaming Brazilian plagues the paranoid asians on Chinese new years" Kimiko humoured

"Hey!"

"Split up, I'm sure we'll find it easier that way" Ari said

"Cool, I'll with Kimiko and Dojo, You guys get Omi!" Raimundo grinned giving a thumbs up to Clay and running off "Let's go find us a Shen Gong Wu!" Ari shook his head and turned to Clay and Omi

"Ok, where should we look first?" Ari asked

"But we don't even know what we're lookin' for" Clay said fixing his hat "For all we know it might at one of themgame booths"

"Ooh! I love games!" Omi cried running towards the stands "I shall find what game the Shen Gong Wu it located!"

"Omi wait!" Ari called and sighed hanging his head

"Well, Guess we could have some fun while we're lookin' for it" Clay suggested.

Ari smiled "Sounds like a plan"

(Kimiko, Raimundo and Dojo...)

"Ok, now what do we do?" Raimundo asked looking around at the crowd

"Well, we could start by LOOKING" Kimiko said walking past him holding out Dojo "Come on you Wu detector... Work your magic!"

"Yeah Kimiko, magic..." Dojo retorted and jumped off her hands to slither on the ground

"You know, you're going to get stepped on that way" Raimundo pointed out glancing at every one of the stands

"Yeah right, like I'd be slow enough to let people come close to me-" Dojo hissed before a shoe nearly kicked him in the air "Hey! Watch it! Arg! AH! NOO!"

"Arg..." Kimiko groaned as Dojo crawled back up to her shoulder

"Carry me...? Please?" he asked in an innocent pathetic voice.

(Omi, Clay and Ari...)

"Yay! I won myself the Orb of Tornami!" Omi shouted in triumph holding up the water balloon yo-yo

"Not what we're looking for..." Ari said shaking his head and peered to the side seeing an shooting gallery with tiny stuff plushies on stands for people to shoot at with cork loaded guns to knock them off and win them. Blinking for a moment staring at the game, Ari looked side to side seeing if Omi or Clay were looking and seeing they weren't, dashed straight for the gallery.

"Ok... you may have failed last year but this year's gonna be different! I will win!" Ari said to himself and after paying the man picked up the gun and held it up pulling the trigger

"Ari, what're ya doin'?"

POP!

"Ooh so close!" the man said "Care to play again? Only 46 yen!"

"GAH! SHI- I mean, COW! I MISSED!" Ari shouted clutching his head and whirling around to meet face to face with Clay "Ummm... I'm trying to win a Shen Gong Wu! Er, Maybe it is a Shen Gong Wu! Uh.. heh heh" he laughed nervously rubbing behind his head trying to hide the toy gun behind his back.

"Ya mean that stuffed dog?" Clay asked gesturing to the little dog plushie of a cute white and furry Pomeranian (You know, those little yappy dogs that're really cute?)

"Uh... guh! Er..." Ari babbled for a moment and hung his head in shame "Sorry, I like dogs! I'll stop..." There was a loud pop which made Ari jump and look around seeing Clay with one of the cork guns in his hands

"Here you go sir!" the man said handing Clay the stuffed dog. The cowboy looked at the dog for a moment and handed it to Ari

"Here," he said simply "Since I made ya miss" Ari accepted the dog, his face turning pink from behind his dark hair

"Well, um..." he said and grabbed Clay into a hug "THANK YOU!" Clay froze for a moment staring down at Ari

"Whoa... Steady there partner" he said holding his hands up. Ari grinned sheepishly rubbing behind his head releasing Clay

"Sorry, I really like dogs" he said "Plus it's the first time someone ever won something for me!" Clay smiled

"It's ok, we're s'pose to be enjoyin' ourselves too remember?" he said as Omi bounced towards them

"Clay, Ari, What are you doing?" he asked "Ooh a doggy!"

"Yeah, the cow boy won it" the man said "He really killed that sucker!" Ari and Omi both stared at him then the dog

"PLEASE DON'T DIE!" they both cried hugging the dog while Clay smiled weakly at them

"Oh boy... Two Omi's..."

(Kimiko, Raimundo and Dojo...)

"Arg, we've been walking around for hours..." Raimundo whined dragging his feet "Oh, when will it end?"

"You dork! We've only been walking for 30 minutes!" Kimiko said and glowered at her shoes "Curse you..."

"What was that?" Raimundo said but was cut off

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Raimundo and Kimiko automaticly dropped into a fighting stancing hearing the laughter again "BWAHAHAHAHAA! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!"

"Eh?" the trio walked over to a cheering crowd seeing a man kicked a ball savagly into a net while a poor little skinnier boy, er man ducked holding his head trying not to get his nose smashed in

"SO! IF ANYONE CAN BLOCK HIS BALLS YOU GET A FREE PRIZE! INCLUDING FIVE DOLLARS!" a man announced "Ching! Do you have any words to say?" Ching, the big man kicking the ball, snatched the microphone and bellowed into it

"I LIKE SEE ANYONE TRY BEAT ME! I CRUSH WHO TRIES TO ASHES!" The crowd went wild whooping and betting money. Dojo rubbed his chin

"Free prize eh?"

"Think it could be the Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo was stretching his legs and jumped up

"Well! I'm off!" he said trotting to the stage

"Hey! What're you doing?" Kimiko asked

"Duh, to win the prize? If it's gonna be the Shen Gong Wu might as well give it a shot, plus fire bucks is totally worth it!" Raimundo grinned giving a thumbs up "No troubles! I'll win!"

"I really hope so..." Kimiko whispered sighing inwards.

"Hiya!" Raimundo waved "I'll try you!" Ching turned towards Raimundo and laughed

"You? Try to stop my balls? You too skinny!" Ching laughed

"And you're grammer really sucks bad." Raimundo scowled and smiled "KA CHING!" Ching furrowed his brows and tried to puff himself up

"You dare mock name?" he glared

"Oh no of course not!" Raimundo said backing away with a face of fright and then smiled his smile, full of mischief "KA CHIIING!" with a shove Ching pushed Rai into the net

"PLAY! NOW!" Ching demanded and slammed the ball onto the stage "I WIN! YOU BREAK!"

"Ok man..." Raimundo shrugged "KA CHING A DING! BLING!" Kimiko giggled from behind her hand watching Raimundo taunt the now angry contestant.

"GRAAAAH!" Ching roared with flames in his eyes shooting the ball at Raimundo as almost a tiny cyclone formed around the ball. Raimundo bent down and closed his eyes remember some of his training that was somewhat amusing to him back at the temple.

_Remember Raimundo, your element is Wind. The power of attack and defense. Channel your wind into a sphere and strike at the focal point of the attack to reverse it._

Raimundo grinned to himself while the air swirled and gathered into an orb in his hands

_"RAIMUNDO! STOP! PUT ME DOWN!" Omi cried while Raimundo tossed him constantly in the air using the wind as some sort of bat._

"Wind!" Raimundo said smoothly catching the ball in his hands and twirling it around propelling it back at Ching knocking the breath out of him and knocking him over. There was long silence until the crowd broke into sudden applause and cheers, some disappointed that their champion lost.

"WINNER! Uh, name?"

"Raimundo"

"WINNER RAIMUNDO!" The man announced holding up Rai's hand to show he was victorious while the crowd clapped and howled again. Kimiko grinned clapping as hard as she could, happy that her friend won so easily against the giant baffoon.

"So, uh, what do I get for a prize?" Raimundo asked

"Yes yes! In the back!" the man said eagerly leading Raimundo from the stage, Rai waved Kimiko over so they both could go see if the prize was Shen Gong Wu, or not.

(Omi, Clay and Ari...)

"I wonder what Rai and Kim are doing" Ari said hugging his dog

"Maybe they are having as much fun as we are!" Omi grinned

"Maybe" Clay shrugged. Ari sighed and sat down on a nearby bench resting his chin on his curled fist

"Man, China town is bigger then I remember" he said as Clay and Omi sat on either side of him

"Yeah, Maybe bigger then Texas" Clay said taking off his hat and scratching his head. Ari stared at him for a moment with his head leaning to the side

"I hardly ever see you without your hat," he said "Why do you always keep it on?"

"I just like my hat" Clay said placing it back on his head "B'Sides, I never see your whole face" Ari chuckled

"Touche'" he said and looked down at the toy dog "He still needs a name"

"How about Omi!" Omi suggested gesturing to himself

"That's your name dope" Ari noogied his head.

"Well, how 'bout Buddy?" Clay suggested, Ari shook his head

"Nah, everyone uses buddy. It's not original enough"

"Perhaps... Chicken!"

"For a dog? Nah..."

"Po-chi!"

"Hmm, don't really think so..." Clay cupped his cheek in his hand his eyebrows knitted together in concentration, who knew thinking of a name for a dog would be so hard! He stared at the toy dog sitting in Ari's lap. Well, it was white... and really fluffy and small and- _Hey wait a sec!_

"Fluffly..." Clay said outloud "I know! Let's call it Dandelion!"

"Huh?" Ari and Omi stared at him

"Well, it's white a puffy like a dandelion when it's turned to fluff, so why not?" Clay said. Ari seemed to look as if he was thinking it over

"Hm, Well, dandelion would really suit this dog" he said then smiled "Yeah! why not? but since Dandelion is a bit plain, let's translate it to Tanpopo, Dandelion in Japanese"

"Tanpopo eh? Got a nice ring to it" Clay said reaching over and petting the dog on the head. Even though it was just a toy, it was kinda... Cute. After a while, Ari stood up.

"Well, we better keep looking" he said and stared up in a daze

"Is something the matter?" Omi asked tugging on Ari's pant leg.

"Look" he said pointing upwards seeing a green dragon flailing towards them.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Dojo shouted and turning back int oa Gecko fell on Clays hat

"What's wrong?" Ari asked

"Raimundo and Kimiko found the Shen Gong Wu but..." Dojo swallowed "Chase Young is there too!" Clay, Omi and Ari stared in shock

"I managed to get the Shen Gong Wu out of there but Kim and Rai are trapped! Some sorta soccer compitition..." Dojo said handing Omi and long sword "I think it's called the Heaven Blade, but I'm not too sure. I know it can cut stuff though"

"You said Chase Young, right?" Ari asked as he began to shake.

"Yeah, I think I did" Dojo said and gagged as Ari grabbed him by the throat

"Take me where they are NOW!" Ari barked "I need to get to them as soon as possible!"

"Ok ok! Just...let..me...breathe!" Dojo gasped and transformed back into a dragon drawing gasps and stares along with chinese insults and cusses "Hop on then!"

"Hey wait for us!" Clay called jumping on behind Ari and Omi behind him.

"I most certainly hope Kimiko and Raimundo are ok..." Omi said with a worried tone.

ʓʓʓ

"YEOW!" Raimundo cried as he was thrown against a wall

"Rai!" Kimiko knelt beside Raimundo seeing if he was ok and glared up at Chase with fiery rage

"My Kimiko, don't you look dashing" Chase smirked. Kimiko pulled the comb out of her hair pointing it at Chase

"Tangle web comb!" she shouted as the threads flew out trying to snatch as Chase, who danced out of it's reach and threw Kimiko towards the wall

"EEK!"

"I got ya!" Raimundo doved behind Kimiko as they both slammed into the wall. Raimundo groaned in pain and Kimiko held her head as dizzyness took over

"Well, I have no use for you two, I only need Omi and Omi only" Chase said snatching the fallen web comb off the floor "Not really my style but it will have to do, Tangle web comb!" the threads twined themselves around Kimiko and Raimundo's bodies, around their mouths slowly crushing them.

"K-Kimiko..." Chase couldn't help but chuckle

"You can't save her fool, you can't even save yourself" he said and his eyes narrowed as a shadow loomed above him.

"Heaven Blade!" the thin sword easily sliced through the tangle web comb strands as if they were made out of cheese.

"Raimundo! Kimiko!" Omi and Clay ran towards their friends as Ari stood in front of them holding the Heaven Blade

"Ah, I remember you" Chase grinned "Arisu, correct?" Ari seemed to bristle and readied himself into a fighting stance for armed combat.

"Glad you still remember Chase, I'm surprised" he said "Now, let's say this, winner take all? For old times sake"

"Why not? I have missed you for quite some while" Chase said drawing his own sword that looked identical to the Heaven Blade.

"Wha- What'd I miss?" Raimundo asked and winced "Ow!"

"Quit your movin'" Clay said softly holding the Tear Drop Pendent to Raimundo "You're not done healin' yet"

"What about Kimiko! Is she ok?" Raimundo asked suddenly bolting up

"I'm fine" Raimundo's face was of relief as he saw Kimiko's elegant form kneel beside him "Just stay put and heal, ok?"

"Ok..."

"Ready?" Chase asked twirling his sword around and pointed it at Ari

"As ready as I'll ever be" Ari's serious face broke into a smile as they both lunged.

Authors notes: BAH! SO MUCH WORK IN SCHOOL! Heh heh, this chapter was kinda fun to write, I was able to show Ari's childish side! YAY!

Everyone: O.o?

Well, thanks for reading!


	5. Fireworks

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I own Arisu. Please don't steal.

Paragraphs with be seperated with these three squares ᧄʓᦩ because my stupid tab key won't work... Plus I'm sorry if there're any typos and spelling errors

I made some of my own Shen Gong Wu up so if you've never heard of some of them it's cause I made them up! Plus if I don't get the original ones right I'm sorry cause I just starting watching the show.

List of Shen Gong Wu I invented so far...

Elemental Gauntlets Heaven Blade  
Daimond Dagger Oblivion Sword  
Tear drop pendent

This is my first Xiaolin Showdown Fanfic, so be nice. Enjoy!

Note to Catwarrior: MAN YOU MUST BE FREAKING PSYCHIC! But Clay doesn't have a crush on Ari, and vis versa. But still, how do you know Chase is gonna win? I have this whole fic planned out and I'm so proud of myself! Course I'm still trying to add a bit more things...

Ari: -- Make your freaking mind up! I don't even know what gender I am!

Author: Shush Shush! The story's starting!

Oh yeah, I FINALLY LEARNED HOW TO TYPE CORRECTLY! I'm gonna give it a shot in the next chapter though.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a quick flip Ari skipped away from Chase's sword and slashed up then down into a double slash

"How boring, I half expected you to learn new techniques by now" Chase said blocking the attack and shoulder charging into Ari, who stumbled backwards and rolled back up

"Tch" he jumped up and lifted the sword over his head "Heaven Blade, LIGHT!" The blade of the Shen Gong Wu sword grew in length and width until it was a giant saber, 6 feet long and 3 feet wide. With a cry he swung the sword down onto the ground sending white energy slicing at the ground towards Chase. He dodged and his face turned into a grin

"Really, did you think you could-" He stopped when some of his hair fell behind him and his shoulder plate slide off in two pieces. He stared

"My, you have learned something new"

"I'll take that as a compliment" The two charged at each other again, Chase with his long thin katana and Ari with his huge giant, sword, thing...

"Man, how'd Ari do that?" Raimundo said watching the two duel

"Yes, I am most fascinated" Omi said.

"YAA!" slicing back and forth, parrying and retaliating, Chase and Ari fought as if dancing to silent music with perfectly matched steps.

"I have to say I'm impressed with your improvement Arisu" Chase said blocking Ari's sword as they locked "But still, I have learned much more!" he threw Ari back flipping back

"WAH!" Ari cried as he was swung back having to twirl in such a way to not get his sword stuck in the ground. Chase smirked holding his sword in the air

"Oblivion sword, DARKNESS!" a slithering cloud of black rolled from Chase's arm and intertwined with his sword making it as big as Ari's with a black blade.

"I, now understand why Chase Young is known as the Prince of Darkness" Omi said his eyes narrowing

"Yeah..." Raimundo agreed. Suddenly Chase began slamming his sword down on Ari's repeatedly leaving Ari to only go on the defensive.

_Arg I can't keep this up much longer! My arms feel heavy, and the sword's getting heavy, and- _while the thoughts ran through his mind, Ari's heel knocked into a pile of gravel sending him reeling backwards

"Watch out!"

"How clumsy!" Chase charged in for the kill swinging his sword vertically. With one last attempt, Ari razored backwards leaning farther back to avoid the Oblivion sword as it's dark blade swung over him. Suddenly blood blossemed from Ari's side as he cried out in pain,

"Seimic Kick, EARTH!" Clay stomped his foot on the ground lifting up a wall in front of Ari blocking the dark aura of Chase's blade. Flipping back to where the others were spectating, Ari gripped his side and hissed.

"So, the darkness was part of the sword..." he winced watching the blackness coil away from the sword swaying like a snake before it's charmer, in this case Chase Young.

"Are you ok?" Kimiko asked placing a hand on Ari's shoulder "Hold still for a minute, Tear Drop Pendent!"

"Too slow!" the black snake whipped out at where Ari was.

"Get back!" he shouted sticking the giant sword in the ground that doubled as a momentary sheild "No time to heal! Run Kimiko!" the dark snake slashed at the Heaven Blade again. Pulling the sword out of the ground, Ari was practicly dragging the darned thing trying to dodge Chase's sword that seemed to mess with anything that was physicly possible!

"Hmpf, pathetic" Chase said towering over Ari, who was panting on the ground holding his side "Now, how shall I kill you?"

"NO!" Omi rushed in front of Ari holding it arms out "If you wish to kill my friend, then I shall have to kill you in return!"

"Omi, I am most displeased, though I did not expect any less from you" Chase said and glowered at the rest of the Xiaolin warriors crowding around Ari "Fine, I'll return another time." he turned his back to them.

"Dirty Snake..." Clay spat

"Arisu!" Chase called "Next time we duel you had better be more prepared then this! Remember that" he began to walk away. Ari grunted and stood up

"You..." Ari growled and dashed forward swinging his sword at Chase's turned back "YOU TRAITOR!" with a wicked smile Chase took out a small dagger cutting his hand and thrusting it in Ari's face. Ari froze staring wide eyed in shock at the blood on Chase's hand. A swift kick and Ari was flying into Raimundo and Omi.

"Pathetic." Chase snipped and vanished. Kimiko quickly ran to Ari

"Tear Drop Pendent!" a cool blue light passed over Ari's wounds sealing them shut.

"You jerk! Don't do that again!" she cried grabbing the front of Ari's shirt "You could've been killed like Rai! Jerk! I out to- why's your chest feel bigger?"

"Really? Let me feel" Omi asked as Ari just stuck his foot out preventing him from getting any closer

"Back off!"

"But you might still be hur-" Raimundo stopped "Dude, why is your chest all... squishy?" Ari slapped Rai hand away then punched him.

"That's the second time you touched my chest!" Ari shouted.

"Now hold on!" Kimiko said and lead Ari around a corner for a moment and squeaked "OHMIGOD!"

"What is it Kimiko?" Clay asked as Kimiko peeked around the corner.

"Oh nothing!" She smiled sweetly "You guys stay here! Ari and I'll be right back! Ok? Dojo! Can you come along?" While the three flew away the three boys scratched their heads in utter confusion.

ʓʓʓ

"I wonder where Kimiko and Ari went to wit' Dojo?" Clay asked scanning the sky for any sign of the three

"I don't know, by the way Kimiko screamed I'm guessing it was serious enough for her to take Dojo to use as a ride" Raimundo shrugged.

"Ooh! Look my friends! Our other friends have returned!" Omi pointed as Dojo decended into a graceful dive. Kimiko jumped off along with...

"Where is Ari?" Omi asked looking for his friend

"Who cares right now, I'm just wondering who that girl over there is!" Raimundo grinned pointing to the girl hopping off of Dojo's back. She had a light pink kimiko on with a yellow sash that had a sparkling blue and green butterfly on the front and a small flower blossom with a dangling string decor on the back. She also had dark hair pined up by a flower clip and her bangs pinned back by colorful hair pins and holding a stuff white dog while she stared at the ground turning red.

"Where is Ari?" Omi asked

"What do you mean where's Ari?" Kimiko said smiling at Omi. Clay rubbed his chin and stared at the new girl head to toe while the girl, staring back, turned redder.

"Opps, sorry, didn't mean to stare at ya ma'me" Clay apologized politely tipping his hat.

"It... It's ok..." she said quietly now the shade of an apple. Kimiko's smile turned into a full grin

"So, how about you and me go around the festival tonight together? It is nice and warm out!" Raimundo said floating by the new girl, who edged away a bit "Maybe I could tell you about, my early work out routine!" The girl suddenly glared

"Don't be stupid, you sleep in till noon! I had to wake you up once!" the girl exclaimed using the stuffed dog to swack Raimundo in the head then quickly petting it cooing at it "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use you to hit him..."

"You woke me up? Well I must've been tired the day before because you were walking around my mind all DAY!" Kimiko punched him in the arm

"Can't you guys tell yet!" she yelled "It's Ari!"

"HUH?" Everyone stared at the new girl trying to compare memory of Aris appearance with this nicely dressed girl.

"You're... A girl?" Omi said "I GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!" Clay sighed

"So that's why ya hugged me... I thought you swung the wrong way for a bit there..."

"I would've put some make up on her, or at least a little blush, but we really didn't have the time and she made me almost drag her into the bathroom" Kimiko said. Raimundo was staring at his shaking hand recalling what had happened on the battle field the first day. A flash back of when he grabbed Ari around the chest to save him popped back into his head.

_"Watch out!" _

"Oh... No wonder it was squishy..." Raimundo said looking at his quivering hand "I honestly didn't mean to grab there! Really!"

"Raimundo... What did you grab exactly?" Clay asked raising his eyebrow.

"It was an accident! I had no idea what was under his, er , her shirt!"

"Shirt! You mean you!" Kimiko said pointed at disbelief at Raimundo "Rai! I thought better of you!"

"ACCIDENT! Besides, didn't you know he, er, she was a girl because you had to fix his, er HER shoulder?"

"You know," Kimiko said "I don't remember seeing breats on Ari when she took off her shirt" Ari smiled.

"I erased it from your memory with my Evil eye, sorry" she said. Omi was tapping his chin in deep thought.

"Ok, you are a girl, correct?" he asked

"Yeah, what else would I be?" Ari said shaking his, er, her head.

"But...But you did not look like a girl!" Omi cried "Perhaps you are a sheep in dog skin?"

"Wolf in sheep skin Omi"

"So," Raimundo said "You're a girl"

"That's what I've been saying!" Kimiko shouted then simmered down "Well, we still got the rest of Chinese new years! If we hurry we can still sign up for the singing competition!" she grabbed Ari's arm dragging her away

"W-Wait a sec! HEY!" she said while being dragged "I-I get nervous!"

"Aw come on! You weren't nervous when you were a boy, you can do it again!"

"But! But then..." Ari reached up to undo the clips in her hair.

"Hey! Don't take those out!" Kimiko slapped Ari's hand

"Why do you think I kept my hair in my face in the first place?" Ari said rubbing her hand "I get... scared..."

"Ah don't be silly! Come on!" Kimiko smiled dragging Ari up to the sign up sheet and picking up the pen signing both their names on "Now, what should we sing?" Ari placed a thoughtful finger on her chin

"I think I have an idea what kind of song we can sing, ever watch the show DN Angel?" Kimiko's eyes lit up

"Yeah! I have the sound track!" she said

"That's great! You know the vocals right?"

"Off by heart!"

"Good" Ari smiled.

ʓʓʓ

"Hello everyone! So far we've had three contestants! Now we have a couple singing together tonight as the last of our Chinese new years singing competition!"

"Man, I hope they're better then the last two people..." Raimundo groaned massaging his ears "They call that singing!"

"It's actually Chinese Yodling" Kimiko said

"Ah, is it as you call, nails in a board made of chalk?" Omi asked

"Nails on a chalk board, and maybe that would've been a bit better then listening to them" Ari said "Or worse..."

"Alright then! Could our last two contestants please come up?" the announcer said "A Kimiko and... Ali?"

"Ari!" she corrected climbing onto the stage with Kimiko "You owe me big time..."

"Well, let's try to enjoy ourselves at least!" Kimiko said taking hold of the mic "When you get nervous, just close your eyes and hope not to fall off the stage"

"Ok, these two lovely ladies will be singing, A couple of wishes by Nakayama sara and Asano Masumi, although it will be in japanese please try to enjoy it anyhow" as the ballad began to play Ari surveyed the crowd seeing Raimundo with his mouth hanging open and Omi sitting on Clay's shoulder to watch. With a deep breath, Kimiko began to sing first.

(A/N: Seriously, this is all gonna be in Jap, I couldn't find a translated version... Sorry! )

(Notes: BTW Italics is when they both sing together at once, Kimiko sings the parts that are bolded and Ari's are normal)

**Sotto,sotto**

Hitomi tojite

_Kimi o kanjite iru... _

Mata kaze ni sasowarete, hitori sora o miageru

**Aenai yoru wa hoshi ni negai wo kakeru no **

Honto no watashi nante, nare mo wakaranai kedo

**Koko ni iru kara, matte iru kara, **

_Kimi dake wa kizuite _

Zutto,

**Zutto, **

Yume o

**Miteru **

_Omoi na itsuka to doku youni _

Sotto,

**Sotto,**

Hitomi

**Tojiru **

_Kiete shimawanai de... _

As their two voices melded together into perfect harmony and the song ended, Raimundo finally closed his mouth

"Whoa, I can't believe Kimiko and Ari actually signed up!" he said "And who would've guessed they could sing like that!"

"Yes, I am most amazed!" Omi said

"Same here partner" When Kimiko and Ari climbed off the stage and rejoined with the others they were both beaming.

"That was more fun then I thought it would be" Ari smiled and turned to the others "Did, I do ok?"

"Ok? Better then ok!" Raimundo said and patted Kimiko on the head "Surprisingly"

"NO TOUCHY!"

"Well, what else should we do?" Ari asked "We still have an hour and a half before we go back to the temple"

"We can play more games! And maybe I can still win the goldfish! So long as I do not murder them again..." Omi said

"I think I'm just gonna walk around and watch the dances" Kimiko said turning "See ya later guys!"

"I'll come with you!" Raimundo smiled and turned to Clay "Have fun you guys!"

"Why does Omi never go with them? Not that I mind but, I wonder why?" Clay said.

"Well, I guess that just means we got the evening to ourselves then" Ari said cheerfully

"Then what do you reckon we do?"

"I dunno" Ari shrugged "I don't mind doing anything, or really nothing at all, It's your call" Clay glanced upwards thinking

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Ari smiled "Sure, why not?" she said "We might even be able to catch the fireworks"

ʓʓʓ

The two strolled along the sidewalk side by side talking and sharing

"So how come you were playin' dress up as a boy Ari?" Clay asked

"I thought I wouldn't be able to get into the temple" she said "Plus it'd be a bit embarrasing first day"

"I doubt Rai, Kimiko and Omi would've minded" Clay said "So, I don't know much about you still, wanna fill me in?"

"Well, At first I was born in China, then moved to Hokkaido when I was younger" Ari said "Later on, I kinda took up tai chi just for the relaxation then kinda threw in a few more things. Lived with friends for a few years, went to school for a while while going to a ninja acamedy then came here"

"Ninja academy? They actually have ninja school?"

"Yup, in Tokyo" Ari nodded "So, you have any siblings?"

"Well, I got a little sister Jesse, the varmit..." Clay said "She stole my hat and fed it to the cows" Ari giggled behind her hand.

"Least you have a little adventure once in a while" she said and looked up heaving a sigh "Way too bad we're in the city, I wonder how the stars are tonight?" Clay stared at her for a moment, looking at her dark hair that was clipped back but still had a few strands hanging out though it contrasted with her some-what pale skin. Her brown eyes sparkled and reflected the lights around them and the small smile playing across her lips, and the way her neck tilted...

Clay gave his head a shake. What was he thinking? _Get a grip! _his mind shouted.

He looked up with Ari "I know a place near the temple, it's got a great view"

"Really? Hm, maybe we should all go there one day" Ari said and smiled "Look, they're putting out the laterns, that means they'll be showing the fireworks" She grabbed Clay's hand

"Huh?"

"Come on! I know a spot" Ari said pulling him behind her smiling like a little child.

"Hey, you guys going to watch the fireworks?" Raimundo asked as they walked past

"Yeah, Come on, if you want to watch bring Omi and go to that hill we landed on when we first arrived, Ok?" Ari instructed. Kimiko nodded smiling

"Sounds like a great idea!"

"Great, meet ya at the hill top!" Clay said waving.

ʙʓʓ

Running up the hill side Ari stopped at the top smiling all the while catching her breath

"Here we are" Clay ran up beside her huffing and looked over seeing a veiw of all of China town.

"Whoo-ee, that really is a sight!" he said sitting down on the grass "Arg, I hate running..." Ari sat beside him hugging her knees.

"I love running, It's a way for me to..." she paused "I guess, you could call it running away"

"From what?" Clay asked as Ari shrugged. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Oh yeah," Ari reached into her kimono and pulled out something red handing it to Clay

"Hey! My bandana!" he took it and checked to see if it was dirty or anything.

"It's a new one, since your other one is all the way in Spain surrounded by bulls" Ari said "Sorry about that by the way"

"Ah, it's ok" Clay said neatly folding the bandana and tucking it in his hat "Thanks" Ari meerly smiled.

"Hey! How'd you guys get up here before us?" Raimundo asked piggy backing Kimiko again.

"We ran."

"Whoa, Clay running? You think he'd have collapsed by now" Raimundo humoured. The cowboy took no real amusment

"Ha, very funny... Rai"

"Funny? It did not seem very hilarious. It almost sounded like Raimundo was insulting Clay" Omi said

"It's sarcasm Omi, remember?" Kimiko said sliding off of Rai's back "Did we miss anything?"

"Actually you guys are a tiny bit early" Ari said glancing down at the bottom of the hill.

"Whew, good" Raimundo sat down "Didn't want to miss them, again"

"Again?" Ari asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well you see, we had fireworks at the temple last year but Raimundo missed them because he was in the bathroom" Kimiko explained

"Not to mention none of you CALLED me!"

"Well, this year you won't miss them!" Ari smiled and pet her stuffed dog "Right Tanpopo?"

"You _named_ the dog?" Kimiko asked.

Ari smirked "Nothing wrong with that! Besides, Clay helped me with the name"

"Dandelion, nothing wrong with that" Clay said tipping his hat.

"Well, I guess... Just didn't expect you to come up with that name"

BAM!

"AHHHHHHH! IT IS JACK SPICER! PREPARE FOR A HUMILIATING DEFEAT!" Omi shouted running in circles darting side to side "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

"Omi, calm down!"

BAM!

"AHHHHH!"

A loud explosion erupted from above as the Xiaolin Warriors looked up watching the lights bloom and spark, llluminated the night sky with bright colors.

All the while Ari couldn't stop smiling.

"See? Fireworks"

"Oh, I knew that. I was just...uh... Making sure you were all alert! You have all been slacking!" Omi said defensively.

"Whatever you say buddy..."

Authors notes: Ok, you guys all guessed it. Ari's a girl! Sorry for making it WAY too obvious. I should've known better... Please forgive me! So, yeah.. I haven't been updating lately cause of lack of inspiration. Sorry. Hope you kinda enjoyed this! And yeah, That DNAngel Song seemed to fit.


End file.
